His Butler, a Hot Mess
by im just here for hot butlers
Summary: Oneshot. Just... Just read it.
Ciel sat alone in his office, his elbow propped on his cluttered desk. With his head resting drearily upon his right fist, he eyed a particularly lengthy document regarding business negotiations with a company overseas.

 _Hmph, what a colossal waste of time._ He closed his eyes and tossed the document over his shoulder. This was the eighteenth document he had read over in the past couple of hours, and Ciel felt himself acquiring a headache from all of the eye strain. He opened each of his palms and nestled his face into them, allowing himself a brief rest before he heard a knock on the door.

"Young Master, I have your—"

"Come in," Ciel mumbled before his butler could finish his sentence. He heard the doorknob turn, followed by a rather loud squeak of the door as it opened. Ciel frowned at the noise. "Sebastian, fix that horrid creaking as soon as . . ."

Ciel's sentence cut short. He had removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes to see Sebastian; however, he felt there was an issue with the way he saw him today. . . Something was definitely different. _Bloody hell, he's. . ._ Sebastian saw the troubled look on Ciel's face and feigned a worried frown.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked with what appeared to be concern. He strode towards his master and set the silver platter he was holding onto a relatively clear area of Ciel's desk. They watched each other the entire time, Sebastian observing Ciel's eye as it traveled up and down the butler's entire frame multiple times. The demon smirked as Ciel was left breathless—he had him now. . .

Ciel's cheeks flushed a bright red and he tried to wear an expression of indifference, but to no avail. Ciel wanted something, and Sebastian knew just what it was as he backed his chair up and stood before his butler.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured, eyes trained on his butler.

"My lord, what about your tea?"

"Forget the tea. I want you to take off my coat. Now."

"Master," the butler purred before taking Ciel's sleeve and pulling it away from his arm. He repeated the process with the other sleeve before lifting the garment off and laying it on Ciel's desk.

"Now my vest," Ciel ordered, cheeks still a bright shade of crimson.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed and acted accordingly, unfastening each button on the vest as slowly and dexterously as he could. Ciel watched his butler's nimble fingers as he unbuttoned the vest, getting more exasperated with every second that passed.

"Hurry up!" Ciel barked, clenching his teeth as well as his petite fists. Sebastian grinned and allowed a small chuckle to escape his pale, inviting lips.

"My, my. Impatient, are we?" the demon asked, sliding the vest off and placing it atop the coat he had already removed. Ciel growled, earning a wide smile from his butler. There was a sickeningly sweet way about that smile, about the way he was not the least bit perturbed by the situation.

"Stop fooling around, Sebastian! My shirt," Ciel commanded through his teeth. The butler pulled the shirt up, revealing smooth, porcelain skin. He then placed the shirt atop the rest of the pile. Ciel could feel the heat burning his cheeks as he made his next demand.

"Shoes and bottoms," Ciel's lips quivered in embarrassment and he forced his eyes closed. Sebastian kneeled, untying each of his master's shoelaces and slipping them off with ease. After that, he stood once more to unbuckle Ciel's belt. The thirteen year old made a soft sound of humiliation as he heard the clinking of his metal belt being unfastened, his hands now reaching up to hide his burning red face.

The bottoms were pulled down swiftly and stepped out of, then placed in the pile on Ciel's desk.

"Anything else, Master?" the demon asked in a sultry voice, full of amusement as he watched the mortification washing over Ciel's trembling body.

"O-one last thing," Ciel stuttered. Sebastian grinned in anticipation, eyeing Ciel's hands as they covered his flushed face. The hands suddenly moved, one dropping to his side and the other lifting the patch from his eye. "This is an order."

Sebastian's heated amber-red gaze focused on the contract mark on Ciel's right eye as it opened wide. It began to glow while Ciel readied his final command.

"Get out of here, you idiot! And if I ever catch you wearing my clothes again, I will kill you myself!" Ciel shouted angrily, but the butler's face held only great mirth as he crossed his right hand over his bare chest and moved to exit the room.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
